


Dreams and sorrows

by Chatkat1



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Dirty Thoughts, Eventual Smut, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:01:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27433987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chatkat1/pseuds/Chatkat1
Summary: The day it happened, it was raining.Why did this happen to sal? did he deserve this???Story in with rape and the overcoming of the trauma.
Relationships: Sal Fisher/Larry Johnson, Sal Fisher/Travis Phelps
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	1. Boring

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for choosing this story. It's my first ever, so that's cool. English is not my first language, so if typos occur I am sorry ahead of time. 
> 
> WARNING: this story has rape and violence. Do not proceed if this can trigger you.

It was raining the day it happened. Class was particularly boring. Sal glanced out the window watching the rain splatter on the ground. The teacher droned on with the lesson, making a white noise to him in the background. Time seemed to not be moving at all. Just standing there. Sal looked down from the window and focused on the paper. Math. Another particularly dull subject. He didn't do his work. But chose to draw stick figures on the side. Sal knew he wasn't artistic. Ash and Larry were more talented than him. He wished he shared this class with them. But no, he had to share it with the biggest douche bag of existence.

Travis phelps.

Travis was a jerk to everyone. constantly. He wasn't as rude on baloney day. But overall, annoying.

The bell finally rang after what seemed like ages. Students piled out of the classroom like bulls. The teacher didn't say a word. She just turned around to go back to what she was doing. When Sal finally was able to leave that classroom, he was stopped by travis. Travis's face was smirking in the disgusting way that made Sal want to vomit. Travis spoke. "Hey fag, where are you little friends? No one's protecting you today?" Sal scoffed and walked around him, trying to ignore him. Come on, Sal thought. Just one more hallway before you can see your friends. perhaps larry. Sal really liked larry. Larry was kind, and didn't care about Sal because of his face. Or what he did. But this wasn't Larry talking to him. Travis shoved sal. Sal was shoved forward and almost fell. "Leave me alone." Travis didn't listen. It seemed like he was incapable of doing such easy things. " I wont. Faggot. " Sal hated that name. Travis really can't be talking. Sal thought he was secretly gay or something. Sal glanced down the hallway where his next class would be. Maybe, he wondered. Sal kicked at Travis knee before sprinting down the hall. Travis growled like an animal. Sal stopped running, and almost fell, again. He looked back, seeing a very pissed off travis, then entered the room. Finally. Ash waved at sal. "Hey!!! Come sit here!" She pointed at the desk next to her.

Sal smiled at her, but she wouldn't know. He walked up and sat beside her. The whole group was here, so that was good. Larry turned and asked sal, "you okay bro? Why are you breathing heavily?" Sal awkwardly replied, " i ran away from travis" Larry's face turned into a scowl. "Whatever he did to you, he will regret it." A yeah! Was said by Ashley in the background . "He didn't do much. Just the same old crappy nickname." Larry replied " ok, but let me know if you want me to kick some ass for you! " Sal lightly laughed.

Overall, class so far was good. At least Sal could doodle all he wanted. 

And soon, it was lunch time The cafeteria was fairly small. Like this school. Like this town. Sal was sitting at the lunch table. With the whole group. So far, he wasn't being bothered by travis. Which he wasn't complaining about, it was just very surprising. Chug sat next to him, shoveling down food as if he hadn't eaten for days. Sal really didn't mind. "Here chug." Sal slid his uneaten food. " Thks" chug replies, with his mouth full of food. "I'll be right back", Sal says. With the replies of ok. Sal gets up from his seat. And exits the caferteria. Walking down the hall towards the restroom. He didn't know he was being watched by someone.


	2. Stop.......

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trouble emerges

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rape ahead! You have been warned.

The person who was watching him, was travis. 

Sal opened the door of the bathroom and went inside. He went to the stall and closed the door.  
He did his business, then flushed the toilet, and went to wash his hands.

He was drying his hands with a paper towel when Travis walked in. Travis smirked once again. Sal did not want to stay in that bathroom any longer. Being in close proximity with him made Sal feel uncomfortable.  
Travis was right in front of him. In seconds. He didn't say a word, neither did sal.

*gasp*

Sal was punched right in the stomach, knocking out the air in his lungs. He coughed for a moment, but by then Travis has shoved him on the wall. Sal struggled to escape from his grasp, and was fighting against travis's hands. "Get- off of me!" Sal yelled at travis. "No." Was all he said. Sal was ready to kick travis's face with his feet but couldn't . Travis leaned closer until his knee was between Sal' s thighs. No, this was not happening. Travis lifted his leg until his knee barely touched sal's crotch. How could he have so much strength? Removing one hand from sals, he used it to click open the straps of his mask. No.. " stop! Please don't... " Sal was already crying. Not from the happiness that he felt when Larry saw his face. But this revolting person, violating him. Thick heavy tears rolled down his misshapen face.

The other side of his mask was unclicked, and his face was shown. "Why are you crying faggot? You brought this on yourself." " what a hideous face. " he licked sals tears resting on his cheek. Sal wanted to vomit again. Travis dropped the mask on the dirty bathroom ground, the sound of it making a clink.

Sal kept fighting with Travis, trying to break free. Travis laughed, the laugh would be in sal's nightmares. Travis slid his hand under sal's shirt, palming his chest. Sal knew what was happening. He was already to tired of fighting.

Travis pulled down sals pants. Sal screamed. Or at least attempted to. But then Travis's slimy tongue was in his mouth, shutting him up. He stole his first kiss. It was gross. His tongue against sals, moving. 

He bit travis's tongue. Travis let out a slight yelp in pain, then punched Sal in his face. It hurt more. Much more. Sal felt weak and defenseless. Travis already pulled his pants down as well. Sal was beyond scared. He tried to call out for help, but his mouth was too sore to even speak. Only whimpers came out from his mouth like a sick puppy. 

His boxers were layed on the ground, with his pants. Sals dick was revealed to travis, which just made Travis smirk. His hand rubbing at sals penis. Sal let out a light moan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
